


Owned

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements, non-consensual bonding, omega!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Ardynoct week day 4: ABO DynamicsNoctis goes into heat in Lestallum and ends up meeting with an enemy at the worst possible time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I generally don't write ABO fics, as the whole animal biology thing makes me a little queasy but I like the basic ideas of the hierarchy. So, there's no Mpreg as I hatehatehate that and there's no knotting as that makes me a little upset. Other than that its as it says on the tin. 
> 
> If this gets enough interest I may add a second chapter that covers what happens after the main event, however, I won't be able to do it until AFTER Ardynoct week. :) Please enjoy.

Lestallum was hot. It wasn't even a normal dry kind of heat either, that would've been at least vaguely bearable; it was humid. As Noctis and his friends climbed out of the car their sweat stuck their clothes to their skin, Noctis' hair was straggly and damp and he pushed it up away from his brow as he slid out of the leather seat of the Regalia. He slammed the door shut and leaned back against it, panting a little. “Damn, it's hot.” He exclaimed.

 

“So, lose the shirt.” Gladio responded, smirking deviously at Noctis who sent him a weak glare from beneath dark lashes.

 

Ignis was at Noctis' side, he lifted his arm, resting the inside of his wrist against Noctis' forehead. “Hm, you appear a little flushed. Are you feeling well your highness?”

 

“'m fine. Let's go find somewhere to stay.” He grumbled, pushing Ignis off of him as he stood upright.

 

Slowly the group began to amble up the ramp that led to the road, Noctis' eyes wandered as he took in the sights. Lestallum was a large town, busy and bustling; full of life. He was fascinated by the people, the smell of street food and the sound of music playing. They crossed the road and passed by a bar, causing Gladio to comment on his desire for a beer. Noctis told him he could go but he refused, telling him he'd go later. Their walk was leisurely, Prompto insisting that he stop every so often so he could photograph something that caught his eye. Noctis eventually fell behind though as the heat started to drag at him, his limbs felt heavy and his stomach queasy. It was likely all that time spent on the road, that, combined with the heat, was making him sluggish. He would be better once he'd had a shower and some food, he was sure. Ignis kept looking back, ensuring he was remaining with the group until they finally found a hotel.

 

That evening, after Noctis had fought with Prompto to get the first shower, he lay on the cool sheets in just a towel. He had his eyes closed as Gladio left to go get his beer and Ignis disappeared downstairs to get information. Prompto took over the bathroom and Noctis spent a while listening to the sound of the water running until he began to grow restless. His skin started to itch, his teeth clenching as he rolled over onto his side and back again, suddenly unable to get comfortable. Finally he gave up with a heavy sigh, he rose to his feet and put on some fresh clothes but even the soft, expensive fabric felt scratchy against his skin. He put up with it though as he stuffed his feet into his boots and walked to the door. He called out, letting Prompto know he was going for a walk before leaving the room.

 

Outside was a little cooler since the sun had set, a breeze was blowing in off the cliffs so Noctis found himself walking back to the car park to take full advantage. Soon, however, he began to sweat again. His shirt stuck to his skin and his hair clumped, he ran his hands through it, panting again as he finally reached the viewing area. He looked out onto a beautiful view but his vision was turning hazy, slightly red at the edges. He leaned forward, resting on his forearms against the low wall. His mind drifted and he failed to notice a presence behind him until a hand came down upon his shoulder. A low hissing growl escaped his lips before he could even stop it, he spun around only to find himself face to face with Ardyn Izunia. He gasped, stepping back until he was trapped against the wall. Ardyn smirked, lips pulled upward on one side as he doffed his hat and bowed mockingly.

 

“Your highness, how fortunate to meet here again.”

 

“What're you doing here?” Noctis snapped, irritated at his accidental show of weakness.

 

“Oh, I'm just enjoying the view like you.” Ardyn replied smoothly, crowding Noctis against the wall as he leaned over him and took a deep breath. “My, what a delightful scent...is it new cologne?”

 

Noctis' heart went cold. His eyes widened as he suddenly realised the reason for his strange symptoms. It wasn't Lestallum's heat...it was _his_. “I-I...I've gotta-” Noctis tried to slide past Ardyn, only to be stopped by a strong hand on his arm. He shuddered violently at the touch as it sent a wave of liquid desire washing through his body. He groaned, snapping his eyes shut as his cock began to stir. “Lemme go.” He panted, pulling and tugging at Ardyn's fingers but they were like iron and Noctis' self control was slippery at best. “I've g-gotta...gotta get outta here...”

 

“Oh dear, are you not well, Noct?” Ardyn asked, his tone one of mild concern. “You seem flushed.”

 

“J-just...let...let me go. I need...need Gladio...o-or someone...please...” Noct struggled and failed to free himself. Ardyn dragged him all too easily into an embrace, encircling him with his arms. Noctis' own arms were trapped between their bodies and no matter how much he tried to press against Ardyn's chest he couldn't get him to move. Ardyn managed to slide his leg between Noctis', a gasp escaped the prince's lips as the tantalising friction sent him into a state of near-delirium.

 

“Oh. I see...It wouldn't do for you to be out alone in this state, your highness. I should have words with your retainers, who in their right mind would allow an omega out and about whilst in heat, hmm? Why, any old predator could just come along and attack. How irresponsible of them.” Ardyn whispered, his smirk growing and becoming ever more sadistic. “Come, allow me to escort you.” He pulled Noctis away from the wall, the prince like putty in his strong, all too capable hands.

 

Noctis had little choice but allow himself to be pulled back towards the town, by the time they had crossed the road he was shuffling and groaning as his pants rubbed at his hardening cock. He grit his teeth as people began to turn to stare as Ardyn guided him past. His scent soaked the air around them, becoming desperate, pleading as his senses blurred and his mind slipped into a haze. He stumbled on a step and Ardyn caught him, the second his face was crushed against that ridiculous coat he was overwhelmed by a scent that caused his heart to pound and his cock to throb. He lost control. His hands rose, enveloping the back of Ardyn's head as he dragged him down to his mouth, he nipped and licked at his lips, making sounds that, under normal circumstances would have him humiliated. Ardyn grinned and returned the kiss, softly at first but growing in desperation. Noctis groaned, teeth clacking as Ardyn pulled away. “Come now, Noct, it would be terrible form to do this in public.”

 

Noctis didn't care. All he wanted was to have the owner of that wonderful Alpha scent lay him on the ground and fuck him until he was screaming. “A-Alpha...” He whined, allowing his head to fall back and expose the tiny glands on his neck. “Alpha...”

 

“Hush, not long now.” Ardyn picked him up easily, as if he weighed nothing and carried him down an alley.

 

Noctis curled against the chest of his Alpha, breathing erratically, nose buried against that steadily beating heart. He whined, shifting, sweat beading on his forehead as he was carried into an empty house in one of the many side alleys. He opened his eyes but could barely take note of his surroundings, the only thing he could detect was the faint scent of mildew and dust. Ardyn carried him towards a set of stairs which creaked beneath their combined weight. Everything was a blur until he felt his Alpha lay him almost tenderly onto a soft mattress, it sank under him and cool sheets pressed against his too hot body. He moaned, back arching, legs spreading as Ardyn moved back to admire him. “Such a pretty little omega.” Ardyn hummed, his tone of eternal amusement cracking a little as Noctis slid his hand into his own pants. He huffed in amusement, watching Noctis struggle to get himself off. “Look at you, to think that the blood of kings runs through your veins. You should have been a whore.” Ardyn reached out, brushing sweaty hair from Noctis' flushed face, Noctis' lips parted on a moan and he turned his head, capturing Ardyn's fingers in his mouth. “Beautiful.” Ardyn moved forward, pushing his fingers deeper between Noctis' lips, watching his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks. “I wonder how you would have dealt with this normally, hmm? Perhaps your shield takes care of you? Does he satisfy you, my dear? Or maybe your advisor? Or that adorable little blond that follows you around like a little lost puppy?” Ardyn laughed, pressing down on Noctis' tongue, causing him to gag. He pulled away, leaving a trail of spittle behind to glisten on Noctis' chin. “Now, let us see what we can do about those pants.”

 

Noctis opened his eyes, black with desire as they flicked up to Ardyn. He tried to wriggle free of his constricting clothes but his trousers tangled up in his legs and caught on his boots. Ardyn watched him for a moment, head tilted curiously before he grabbed Noctis' hands and held them still. Noctis wiggled his hips, gasping, panting and completely oblivious to anything except his own burning desperation. Ardyn helped him out of his boots, tossing them aside casually to land with two thuds on the hard wooden floors. Puffs of dust erupted where they landed but Ardyn didn't heed it as he finally worked off Noctis' trousers. That left him bare to the world as it seemed he did not wear underwear. Ardyn's breath caught, the air thick with the scent of an Omega ripe for breeding. His own cock grew harder with each breath the prince took. Ardyn smiled, hand moving to push the prince's shirt to expose his toned stomach and pink nipples. Noctis arched against the touch, eyelids fluttering and lips parting. Ardyn bent his head, tongue snaking out to lap at the sweat collecting in the divot formed by his abs. He moved upwards slowly, listening intently to each little sound the prince made. It only stoked the flames within him as he reached one of those dusky nipples and nipped it playfully.

 

Ardyn's hand slid beneath the prince, feeling how the sheets had turned damp with slick. He groaned against fragrant skin, pressing his forehead against Noctis' chest.

 

Noctis gasped as fingers breached his body, a swoop of molten desire pooling in his gut. He opened his legs wider, framing Ardyn's body. A broken moan leaving his lips as he moved his hands above himself to tangle in the sheets above his head. He threw his head back, exposing his throat to his mate, begging to be claimed.

 

Ardyn looked at the sight, fingers sliding so easily into the boys wet hole. He shivered, goosebumps erupting over his skin at the sight. Initially he had had no plans to take things this far, perhaps he would have left the boy here to whatever vagrant perverts called this place home but now he had him he felt a wave of possessive desire threaten to consume him. It would not do to allow just any old hands touch this perfect flesh, the mere idea of some upstart Alpha daring to lay hands on this perfect specimen was almost sacrilegious. He would take what Noctis offered him, he would take and watch the fall out. It would be amusing to see how his friends would react to see Ardyn's mark etched permanently on the King of Light's body. It was not an opportunity to missed. For all that Ardyn despised the gods, they were certainly taking great risks with their supposed chosen. Ardyn wouldn't be so ungrateful as to refuse such an enticing offer. So it wasn't long before Ardyn reared back on his knees, gazing down at Noctis, prince of Lucis and King of light as he started to undo his belt.

 

Ardyn watched as Noctis slid his own fingers into his body, moaning and panting as he fingered himself in the absence of his Alpha. He got his belt open and watched the prince's hand move between his legs, hips jerking, thighs tensing. His own hand cupped his cock over his trousers, he smirked as he stroked himself lazily, watching Noctis' attempts to bring himself some relief.

 

“Alpha...Alpha...please...p-please I n-need you...”

 

And Ardyn was not so cruel as to refuse such a plaintive plea. He leaned down, looming over the prince as he met those dark eyes. “As you wish your highness.” He pulled his cock free of his pants, one arm taking his weight above Noctis' head as Noctis removed his hands from himself and lifted his hips to meet Ardyn half way.

 

A trembling, shattered whine forced itself past Noctis' lips as his Alpha slipped so easily into his body. He opened for him, his own slick easing the way. His hips rolled upwards, his gasps echoing around the small room as heat gathered in the pit of his stomach before slowly spreading outwards. It was all he knew, all he wanted. His mind was scattered, thoughts racing and then becoming nothing before they even fully formed. He couldn't focus on anything except that all-consuming need. A need to be filled, to be mated. This Alpha was strong, he could smell it as he pulled him down to his lips and opened his mouth wide. Jumbled pleas and desperate begging became all he was capable of as his Alpha started to move, long, slow thrusts that sent wave upon wave of pleasure crashing over him. It was wonderful, it was pure torture. Noctis moved with his Alpha, moans growing ever louder, his Alpha's pleased grunts joining them. It was the most pure music to his befuddled mind, he didn't care about anything other than that thick, hard cock sliding in and out of his body. He needed his Alpha to claim him, to satisfy his desperate needs. His fingers clawed at his Alpha's clothes, vaguely confused why they were there, preventing him from touching. He wanted skin, he wanted to bite and mark and claim. However his Alpha pressed him down into the old, creaky mattress and held him still as he took his own pleasure.

 

Back at the hotel Prompto had found Ignis and they had waited for Noctis to return, hours passed and there was no sign of him. Finally Ignis dug out his phone and rang Noctis', as it rang tension settled into his chest. Somehow he knew something was terribly wrong. He hung up after there was no answer and met Prompto's concerned gaze. “We will go out and find him, I'm certain he has not left the town.” Prompto nodded and followed Ignis as he left their room. They bumped into Gladio on their way downstairs.

 

“No sign of Noct?” He asked uncertainly, worry clear on his face as he looked from Ignis to Prompto.

 

“I am afraid not. What has me even more concerned is that I forgot that it was time for his heat, I keep a diary of it in my phone...what with all that has been happening lately, I simply did not think to check the dates.” Ignis gave Gladio a guilty look and the man sighed, running a hand through his messy hair.

 

“Fine. Let's go search for him, he'll be somewhere.”

 

“You don't think that something's happened, do you?” Prompto asked nervously as they left the hotel.

 

“I hope not.” Ignis muttered under his breath, looking up at the darkening sky. “Gods willing, he is safe and found somewhere to have his heat out of harms way.”

 

Together they went off to find their missing prince, a pall of fear and doom hanging over their heads.

 

It didn't take them long to find people who had seen a young man of Noctis' description making his way towards the car park. Gladio thanked the three women, ignoring their over long glances and batted eyelashes. They went back to the car park but found no sign of Noctis, however, they did find someone who had seen the boy with an older man wearing unusual clothes.

 

“Assumed the kid was some kinda Omega whore.” The old man shrugged, chewing on a piece of tobacco before spitting it to the floor, making Ignis cringe. “He was all over that strange gentleman, thankfully they took their PDA elsewhere.”

 

Dread settled into Ignis' gut, he swallowed and shared a terrified look with his friends, “Thank you sir for your information.” He handed the man a few gil and they wondered off. Once they were far enough away Ignis turned to his friends and they stared at one another, “The descriptions were accurate, there's no denying the man saw Noctis.”

 

“Yeah and that guy he was with...” Gladio trailed off, eyebrows drawing down into a dark frown.

 

“Why would Ardyn want Noctis? Why would they be...ya'know...? I don't get it. Noct'd never do...that...not with the enemy.” Prompto muttered, hands twisting together in a show of nerves. Ardyn was creepy, he hated the way he made him feel and he couldn't understand why Noctis wouldn't be bothered by this too.

 

“If Noctis has gone into heat he is not thinking.” Ignis replied coolly. “He's being driven purely by his biological urges, he has no say in what happens to him during this time. We must find him before-”

 

“Iggy!” Gladio grabbed Ignis' shoulder and they turned to find a kid running towards them.

 

“Hey! You're the guys lookin' for the weird fedora man and the kid he was with, yeah?”

 

“We are indeed.”

 

“Well, I saw 'em go into some abandoned house just down an alley. C'mon, I'll show ya.” The kid started off back to the main town square.

 

They shared a look before starting after the boy as he ran ahead.

 

It was dark outside the windows as Noctis writhed in the lap of his Alpha, his voice harsh and broken as he begged desperately for release. Ardyn hummed in delight against his throat, his now bare chest pressed against Noctis' sweat-slick back. He ran his hands down Noctis' chest, feeling the planes of his toned, flat stomach and revelling in the pleasure of having the boy encasing his cock. He was close now, already having gone several rounds. His hips moved freely, his eyes closed as he opened his mouth against Noctis' sweet smelling gland, he pressed his teeth against it, deeper and deeper and listened to Noctis' rapturous cries as they rose to fever pitch. Finally he broke the skin, Noctis going rigid against him, hands fluttering as they gripped Ardyn's knees as he came for the third time that evening. Noctis had asked to mark Ardyn in turn but Ardyn had refused, the bond was merely a means to an end at any rate, a way to tell the gods that he had claimed their precious little weapon for his own. He drew away, his own release not far behind as he pushed Noctis roughly onto all fours and then re-mounted him. He grabbed the boys hips, knowing he had little time before Noctis started to come out of his heat haze and realise what had happened. Luckily it didn't take long, he had been pushing it back until now and when he came it was hard and all consuming. Pleasure engulfing him and causing him to mutter under his breath. When he had finished he pulled out, allowing Noctis to collapse. He was covered in sweat and his own semen, his scarred back marked by Ardyn's rough fingers, his hips bruised and Ardyn smirked as he pushed Noctis' head to the side and admired his bonding mark. He smirked, pleased with his work. A mating bond was a precarious thing at the best of times, it was permanent, meaning that no one would be able to touch Noctis now that he was claimed. It would be torture for Noctis to be parted from his mate, his body would pump it's self full of hormones, telling itself that Noctis was ready to start a family, that he was vulnerable without an Alpha. He would weaken as time went on without Ardyn at his side and this pleased him. He brushed his fingers over the mark, causing the unconscious prince to shudder under his touch. “You are mine, now, your highness. Come find me when your pain is at it's worst.” He bent over, whispering in the boys ear before pulling away and climbing off the creaking old bed. He dressed himself, humming quietly as he did so. When he was done he walked away, not bothering to look back as Noctis' eyes finally opened and what had happened finally hit him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I might add a chapter! I wrote a little more, can't guarantee that there will be another one or if there is, when it will be but I hope this will do for now. Thank you for the interest, I was glad so many people enjoyed this. This chapter is oozing angst!

Noctis lay on the uncomfortably sweaty sheets, chest rising and falling as he stared up at the cracked and mouldy ceiling. His fingers twitched on occasion and his heart felt as if it would burst from his chest as it pounded against his ribs. Panic rendered his mouth dry, his throat tight and his body unable to move. Somewhere, far off, he could vaguely hear the sounds of Lestallum, the laughter, the music and the sound of footsteps against stone. All of that, however, came from far, far away as Noctis' mind tried to understand what had happened. He was floating, the air dry and heavy in his heaving lungs as the mark on his neck burned savagely. He wanted to touch it, to make certain it was really there and not some twisted concoction of his heat-riddled mind but he didn't have the strength to lift his arm. He drifted, eyes unblinking, dry as a bone as he lay still. His body ached, his back throbbing painfully but even that was somewhat distant. It felt as if he weren't entirely there, as if he were merely a spectator in a movie theatre watching the protagonist come to terms with a horrendous ordeal. He felt mild pity and disgust but his emotions were blurred, buried. He tried to escape, to go deep within himself and forget but every time he tried his heart rate trebled and his body filled him with hormones as he inhaled the scent of Alpha. The sheets were rank with it. The heavy, musky smell that made his cock twitch even now. His hips still remembered the feel of calloused fingers, of large, flat palms pressing against his upper thighs. His throat remembered the touch of teeth, the press of tongue and the ecstasy of the bond.   
  
He wasn't certain how long he lay there but eventually he heard the sound of voices, coming to him as if through a tank of water. They were muffled and wrong and made him shiver in the heat of the room. Still, he could not move, even as his panic increased to send adrenaline pounding through his system and causing his stomach to twist violently. His limbs were lead and his mind still unable to fully focus. He was unaware that his cock stood at half-mast between his legs, his heat still unfinished.

 

Finally the voices drew closer, the door to the room was slammed open and several sets of boots thudded across the floorboards towards him. Noctis wanted to turn away, to curl into a ball and await the return of his Alpha. He didn't want these people to touch him, to listen to their horrified gasps or to look into their eyes and see the disgust that must have painted their faces. He was only able to close his eyes and grit his teeth.

 

Ignis froze in the doorway, hair a mess, eyes wide behind lopsided glasses. His mouth opened on Noctis' name but his voice got caught in his throat. Gladio pushed him aside and went straight to his prince, taking in the damage, the scents. Prompto retched at the door, one arm rising to cover his nose as the smell of Ardyn soaked the air. He stumbled back, head shaking as his eyes took in the scene before him with utter horror. Ignis was unable to move. He could see, even from where he stood, the red, fresh marks on Noctis' throat. He took a deep, shuddery breath which went unheard as Gladio cursed loudly, turning to slam his fist into the wall. Prompto winced, ducking his head as if to make himself smaller to avoid Gladio's fiery temper. Ignis pressed his lips together, his jaw working as he ground his teeth. Fury, the likes of which he rarely felt, surged through his body with such intensity he became a little afraid of himself. His anger made Gladio turn, watching him warily.

 

“Ig?”

 

Ignis swallowed several times before he found his voice, “We need to get him out of here,” He whispered hoarsely, fingers clenching on thin air as they trembled. “Prompto, return to the hotel and run Noct a bath.”

 

“Y-Yes sir,” Prompto muttered, leaping into action and fleeing the scene gladly. He hated being trapped surrounded by such confusing scents and he wanted to be useful, even if it was only running a bath.

 

Ignis took a deep, steadying breath before pushing his shirt sleeves further up his arms, “Gladio, would you be so kind as to assist Noctis in getting dressed?”

 

Gladio nodded sharply and approached Noctis warily, “Hey, Noct, it's me,” He muttered, voice as low and gentle as he could make it, “I'm gunna have ta lift you up to get you dressed, is that ok?”

 

Noctis opened his eyes, he remained looking at the ceiling but managed to nod. Gladio returned it and reached out, fingers brushing Noctis' hair lightly to let him know he was there before he slid one arm beneath the prince's skinny shoulders. Noctis tensed and Gladio backed off immediately. He managed to swallow past the growing lump in his throat before finally nodding jerkily again, Gladio's body heat returned and he found himself scooped up into a sitting position. The world swayed dangerously and he fell against his shield, helpless against gravity as weakness stole into his limbs. He turned his head into Gladio's broad chest, one hand curling into his jacket and holding tightly. Gladio smelt of Alpha, strong, protective and it eased Noctis' churning stomach somewhat. He relaxed a little, enough for Ignis to approach and hand him his discarded underwear. Noctis reluctantly drew away, eyes large in his too-pale face as he took in Ignis' appearance numbly. He reached out, hands shaking violently as he took the underwear and held them in a fist. They were still damp from his own slick. His stomach twisted violently and he jerked forward, eyes slamming shut as bile rose up his throat, burning like Ifrit's flames as it went. He puked what little he had in his stomach onto the floor.   
  
Gladio kept one hand on Noctis' shoulder, holding him upright as he shared a dark look over Noctis' head with Ignis. When Noctis was done puking, his body sweaty and shaking, Ignis took the underwear from Noctis' limp fingers and dropped to one knee before him. Noctis watched hazily, still hardly aware of what was happening. He stared at Ignis' hands, the world feeling slow and dream-like as he watched Ignis slide the dirty underwear up his legs.

 

“I apologise, Noct,” Ignis muttered, his tone cool and somewhat soothing, “I did not have the presence of mind to bring along fresh clothing. These will have to do until we can get you back to the hotel and wash you.”

 

Noctis didn't react, his eyelids fell to half-mast as if he was falling asleep yet his breath remained unsteady. His hands clasped in his lap, twisting together helplessly. He dug his finger nails into the flesh of his palms, hard enough to draw blood but he couldn't really feel it. Gladio noticed and took his wrists in one of his large hands, holding him still long enough for Ignis to pull on Noctis' trousers. Then Noctis was lifted by Gladio, as easily as a child. Noctis allowed it, breathing in deep and allowing the vaguely calming Alpha scent to relax him a little. Gladio held him close, fighting his instinct to drop Noct back onto the bed. He reeked of another Alpha, one who was far more powerful than he was. Normally Gladio's scent was enough to deter unwanted attention, he spent a good deal of time ensuring Noctis was covered in it before they went anywhere with a high density of people. Now he knew that it would be pointless, Gladio's own scent would be lost in the combined scent of Noctis and Ardyn, he was a claimed Omega. He was off limits and it took everything Gladio had not to give in to his instincts and leave Noctis to await his new Alpha. Not even the combined scent of three Alpha's had deterred Ardyn. Gladio grit his teeth, fighting back a growl as he followed Ignis down the rickety old stairs and out into the cool Lestallum night.

 

Prompto knelt by the bath, watching it fill with fresh, clean water. The room filled with steam and he focussed on the ache in his knees from kneeling on tile rather than the image of Noctis lying naked in that dank room. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth, fingers splashing in the water as he tested the temperature. When he was sure it was ready he turned off the tap and rose on shaking knees, he went to the door and opened it to see Gladio step through holding Noctis wrapped in his jacket. The prince looked tiny pressed against Gladio's broad chest, face hidden and skin pale and bruised. Prompto said nothing, voice drying up as he looked at his best friend be carried like a child to the bathroom. Ignis shut the door quietly, leaning against it with his eyes shut tightly as if trying to regain his composure. Then he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. “Prompto, we may need some sort of food.”

 

Prompto nodded, unable to trust his voice as he walked to the door and pulled it open again. He hesitated, listening as Gladio muttered softly to Noctis. “Will he...is he gunna be ok?” He asked finally, turning to Ignis with wide eyes.

 

Ignis looked away, “I...” He licked his lips, adjusting his glasses, “I cannot say.” He said finally.

 

Prompto nodded, turning away and leaving the room.

 

Ignis entered the bathroom to find Gladio holding Noctis upright, trying to undress him. Ignis frowned and moved around the pair, “Noct?”

 

Noctis lowered his head but didn't speak, Ignis assumed that this was permission to touch. He reached out warily, watching Noctis for any sign of distress before gently peeling his trousers from his shaking legs. Noctis' fist tightened against Gladio's chest as he trembled and fought the urge to simply collapse in a heap on the floor. He forced his leg to move when Ignis lifted it and then the other, Ignis was on his knees again as he threw the dirty clothing into a corner to be sorted out later. He then gently took Noctis from Gladio and helped him climb unsteadily into the bath. Once he was settled Gladio silently left the room as Ignis rolled up his sleeves once more and picked up a bar of soap and a cloth. “I am going to have to wash you, your highness.” He said softly, watching Noctis sit, huddled in the warm water and shivering violently enough that ripples formed. “I will be as gentle as possible and if I...if I do anything to make you uncomfortable you must tell me.”

 

Noctis didn't move and didn't speak so Ignis set to work. Ignis was as gentle as he could be, even as Noctis wrapped his arms around his chest and pressed his forehead into his knees. He ran the soapy cloth over his back, trying to keep his own shaking to a minimum. He watched the prince's shoulders shudder and his nails dig deep into his arms, the skin turned pink with the force of his grip yet he still let no sounds escape him. The room was so quiet that they could both hear the sound of heavy breathing and regular, muffled thumps of Gladio working out in the bedroom. Ignis managed to get Noctis to uncurl enough to wash his front and when that was done he tried to meet Noctis' gaze, only to have him turn away again. “Noct, we must make sure that you're clean everywhere, do you understand?”  
  
Noctis snatched the cloth from Ignis who lowered his head and turned away, giving Noctis some poor semblance of privacy.   
  
To others outside of the Royal retinue it may have been odd to see Ignis bathe the prince, however, Ignis had done it since they were mere children. After Noctis had returned from Tenebrae, tormented by pain and terror of what he had witnessed there, he had had difficulty in bathing himself and would not allow any other staff close enough to do it for him. That was until Ignis tried, cloth in hand as he had sat, fully clothed, in the bath with Noctis and washed him. Since Noctis had regained his ability to walk and look after himself they had had no need to do it but Ignis had hoped that this little piece of their shared childhood could help ease the trauma of what had happened.

 

Noctis cleaned himself, his eyes fixed on the wall as he did so mechanically, hoping vaguely that he would be able to wash Ardyn's taint from his skin. He scrubbed harder than he should have, causing his skin to turn red. His damp hair fell in a tangled mess into his eyes as he stared but he didn't have the energy or presence of mind to brush it away. Finally Ignis drew close again and took the cloth from Noctis' resisting fingers, “Come now, Noct, you'll hurt yourself.” He moved to the sink and picked up a cup then he scooped up bathwater and splashed it over Noctis' head, causing him to flinch. Ignis picked up some shampoo and poured it into his hands. He was gentle again, his breathing the only sound as Noctis flinched under his hands. He wanted to push them away but his arms felt so heavy and Ignis' hands were familiar and kind. He closed his eyes and swallowed a few times, eyes scrunching up. Ignis hesitated, noting Noctis' tense shoulders. “Well, I will wash this out and then we can return to the bedroom.” He said and rose.

 

When they stepped out of the bathroom it was to find Gladio wiping sweat from his face with a towel and Prompto huddled tightly into a corner grasping his phone like a lifeline. They looked up when the door opened and Noctis stumbled his way onto the bed, towel wrapped around his waist and hair dripping. He curled up on one of the beds, knees to his chest and went quiet. His fingers, hidden beneath his arm, started to scratch at his skin. He stared off into the middle distance, breath coming slowly.

 

“Hey-uh...Noct? Buddy? I...I got some food for ya if you wanted some...” Prompto asked nervously but Noctis didn't respond.

 

“Noct, you really must eat.” Ignis suggested gently, moving to sit on the bed but Noctis shifted away. Instead Ignis hovered, uncertain what to do.

 

“He'll eat when he's ready.” Gladio grunted, rising and tossing the dirty towel into the pile of washing. “I'm gunna get a shower and then go have a drink.”

 

“Not alone you're not.” Ignis demanded, eyes flashing, “Gladio, if you're going to-”

 

“Go.” Noctis' voice was weak, barely even there as he curled into himself, “I wanna...be alone.”

 

“Noct-”

 

“I said get out.”

 

There was little real force behind Noctis' voice yet all of them knew an order when they heard it, Prompto glanced from Gladio to Ignis and back again before Ignis let out a breath, “As you wish your highness.” He muttered thickly, turning away and pulling open the door, “We will be just across the hall if you need us.”

 

Noctis didn't respond.

 


End file.
